Dysfunctional
by murderdeath21
Summary: Maleficar, Apostate, Avenger, and Murderer in the Warden's group. Now, Theron Mahariel is only sane in the group and he must deal with them while saving the world from the Blight! F!Amell, F!Surana, F!Cousland, F!Tabris, M!Mahariel. Alistair/Cousland, Zevran/Tabris Mahariel/Leliana... Amell and Surana undecided on pairing.


**A/N: Hello, this is my first Dragon Age fanfiction and also first POV fanfiction. I want to approach new methods of writing, so I'll try my best! :D...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age!**

 **Chapter 1: Solona Amell of Magi Origin**

* * *

 _ **Dragon 9:30 Drakonis 11**_

* * *

 _Solona Amell's POV_

* * *

I hate Templars. I hate most of them. There's only one templar that I don't hate. He seemed nice to me and other mages. The rest treated me like an animal and locked me up in solitary confinement. Yes, I am in solitary confinement now.

The thing is, a certain templar was harassing me in the library during the late night. Very late night. I was not supposed to be out of my room at late night, but I don't care. I hate Kinloch Hold.

I was born Free Marcher at Kirkwall. I discovered my magic when I was 6 years old. In fear of mage, my parents called Templars to take me away from them. Since then, I hated my parents. I hated them and still hate them for disowning me simply because I am a mage.

Anyways, scumbag templar was harassing me, and saying that he will not report to Knight-Commander Greagoir if I would let him grope me and do whatever he wanted to do with me.

Of course, I refused. But he chose not to report this to Greagoir and instead, he tried to touch me. So I snap, and next thing I knew, he died. I had a knife in my hand. Blood splattered all over my body.

Even though there was no witness around here, Templars rushed here and screamed "Blood Magic!" at me. First thing Templar did, he holy smote me. The world fell to darkness.

So here I am now. I am already locked in solitary confinement, and I'm stuck here for a month. Damn these Templars! They were asking me if I was a blood mage, and I keep denying them. Every time I denied it, they proceeded to beat me up. Typical Templars!

That's why I hated Templars. They all think they are way superiority over mages. One day, I will kill every singe Templars! They don't deserve to live. That's why I started practicing blood magic. Yes, I practiced blood magic, but I still denied it because I do not wish to undergo the Rite of Tranquility since I never go through the Harrowing, so I could be made tranquility. It should be okay as long as I don't reveal blood magic to them, I should be fine.

The Tranquil are a group of mages who were strip all of their emotions as well as their magic. It's worse than death. According to Chantry law, it forbids performing the Rite of Tranquility unless Mage volunteered to become tranquility out of fear for the Harrowing or Mage broke the laws.

Three days ago, an apostate was caught by Templar and was thrown back in different cells. Templars then proceeded to beat him up for "lesson" to not escape the Kinloch Hold. That apostate responded with humor and saying he would escape again. He even stated that he would plan an escape during his one-year confinement. Templars just glared at him and muttered something that he should have been made tranquility after six-times escapes.

I knew him. That apostate was my friend since I was taken to the Kinloch Hold. His name was Anders. He used to be my lover, but he escaped without me knowing it. I lost my chance to escape. He escaped without me six times. I'd think he doesn't want me.

I was so jealous that he had a pet. He was enjoying his time in confinement with cat, while I did not.

Anders asked me if I was Blood Mage. Of course, I denied that I was a Blood Mage. I knew he hated Blood Mage. I had to retort to Blood Magic in order to reinforce my escape plans. But… my plans were screwed since I got caught killing a Templar with knife in my hand.

* * *

I felt something on me. Suddenly, someone kicks me in the ribs harder, as I jolt up with a rude awakening. I glare up at whoever kicked me in the ribs. Obviously it is a templar. How dare he!

Of course, I cannot do anything. A Templar roughly grabs me and demands me to walk. I comply, yet he keeps pushing me.

"Walk! Faster!" I walk faster, just as he asked. Again, he pushes me. "I said walk faster! I will holy smite you if you don't! MOVE, you damn Blood Mage!"

This Templar is starting to piss me off! I'm going to kill him if he doesn't stop! But unfortunately, this damn thing bounds my both hand together, thus I cannot use the magic, let alone blood magic!

It took fifteen minutes of my life just to listen to this Templar's ranting! No matter how many times I complied, he would push me away. He would use an excuse to harm a blood mage! They suspected me that I practiced blood magic, yet I haven't revealed them. What were they going to do to me?

A moment later, I finally realize what they're going to do to me. They are going to turn me into tranquility! HOW DARE THEY! How do I not know that I am going to undergo the Rite of Tranquility?!

Again, the Templar roughly pushes me away, which I fall to the ground and injuries my mouth. Damn! I could feel that my mouth was very hurt badly. I knew my mouth is bleeding, but Knight-Commander Greagoir then picks me up and forces me to lie on the table. I try harder to force myself out of restraint, but two Templars were pinning my arms down on the table.

"Solona Amell…" Knight-Commander Greagoir hisses at me. "I am asking you a question and you must answer my question."

I glare at him. I do not wish to response. If they love to rough up on me, then they do not deserve to answer. Because of my silence, I receive a hard slap to my face. It's hurt. It sting like a hell.

He grabs my long hair and pulls my head closer to his face. "Do you practice _blood magic?!_ Well, do you?!"He hisses at me with those words.

I found myself laughing at them. I don't know why I'm laughing, but there it is. It is no longer matter to me, as seeing that my plan was officially ruined. After all, I'm going to be tranquil.

"What's so funny?! You think being a Blood Mage is funny?!" He growls at me.

He must have hated me right now the way he growls at me. It's amusing to see all Templars glaring at me. I don't really care how they think of me. Obviously, I am a Blood Mage! The more power I have, the easier to kill Templars, including escape plans. Again, my escape plans are no longer matter now.

"Why does it matter to you? I am going to be tranquil! You're going to make a mage into tranquil that is not using blood magic! You have no proof!" Templars were taken aback by my remark. They seem to be afraid of me. That's good. They should fear me! "If you did not treat us mages like a shit, none of them would have retort to Blood Mage! If you treat us like rest of people on Thedas, you never would have to go through all the troubles like that! You deserved it! You all are going to die! I am going to murder you all! ALL OF YOU!" I scream in rage at them.

"I know you're Blood Mage." He grabs my hand and shows it to me. "This is the mark of blood magic." I notice the scar on my hand. It's true. I used blood magic. Unfortunately, when I snap, I tend to forget what just happened. That's why I did not know if I used blood magic on Templar last week. Now it's confirmed that I killed Templar using a blood magic, thanks to noticeable mark on my hand. Besides, that's first time I used blood magic.

"He deserved it. He groped my breasts. It's sexual harassment!" I scream in rage again at him.

"Enough! Now that you're using a blood magic, I cannot risk having you around here any longer, _maleficar_!' He hissed. "You will undergo the Rite of Tranquility, as of RIGHT NOW!"

I try my best to force myself out of restraint, but both Templars on my sides are still pinning my arms down on the table. I could not get out of them! They are too strong! It is almost as if I'm bound with the chain to my wrists.

I let all rage out, as I scream at them. "ONE DAY, YOU WILL PAY FOR IT!" Then I let chuckle out of my mouth a moment later. "You know, I'm not only Blood Mage in this tower. There's Blood Mage among us! You've been warned!" I love to see the shock on Greagoir's face. "I overheard a group of Blood Mages. They're planning to take over the tower! Before you ask… No I'm not one of them. I wanted no part in this! I'm not stupid enough to be killed. But there it is, you're going to turn me into tranquil. There's nothing to worry about, huh? Anyways… You deserved—"

Suddenly, I feel tingling inside my head. I widen my eyes. No! No! No! I realize Greagoir already begins the Rite of Tranquility on me. He uses the lyrium brand on me. It may take a while for me to be full tranquility but I'm afraid that I'm going to be emotionless with the sunburst on my forehead. I don't want that to happen to me now!

I panic. I can feel the connection to Fade was going away from me soon. IT's going away! I wonder what to feel like when I'm going to be tranquil. Won't I feel any emotions? No cry? No happy? No sad? No angry? No fear? No emotions at all! What about love? Is love going away too?! I want to die! I don't want to be tranquil!

"Knight-Commander Greagoir!" New voice cried, which stopped Greagoir to perform the Rite.

Thank the Maker! It's First Enchanter Irving. I am so happy to see him. But he looks disappointed when he sees me. Obviously, he was not happy to discover that I am a Blood Mage. But still, I'm glad he saved me. He saved me from being tranquil.

"What is it?! Can't you see I'm in middle of Rite of Tranquility!" Greagoir growls. He seems disappoint that he did not perform the Rite on me entirely.

"She will undergo the Rite of Tranquility later… but…" Irving sighs.

My heart stops. What did he say? Did he just say that I will undergo the Rite of Tranquility again? Yes, he said that, but why…? I thought he's like Father to me. He always was so sweet on me. He loved me. I was like daughter to him. But… he wanted me to become tranquility? I feel betrayed. Now my hatred grows more. I hate Irving. I hate Templars. Most of all, I hate Kinloch Hold.

"WHAT?!" I snap out of my thought. I look up at Greagoir. He looks furious. "Lily and Neria help Jowan to escape, and worst of all, Jowan's BLOOD MAGE!"

Wait… Jowan's Blood Mage?! How did I not know that? He's escaping the Tower? And is Lily an intiate of Chantry? Why is she helping Blood Mage to escape? And I thought Neria is good woman. She always hates apostates. She said one day when he becomes First Enchanter, she's planning not to be so merciful just like Irving did to Anders. She, of all people, is helping Jowan to escape? What the hell is he thinking?

"DAMN! We must hurry before it's too late!" Greagoir turns to his Templars fellow. "You! Do not leave your sight out of her! She's very dangerous! Do not do anything until I return." Templars obeyed, and with that, Greagoir left the room with Irving, I presume, to bust Jowan, Lily, and Alim.

Heh, so someone plans to escape with the help of Lily and Neria, and I'm almost made tranquility! What a perfect timing! Now while I'm at it, I need to find a way to kill Templars and escape the Tower.

"Hello." I quickly look over to the doorway and found an apprentice mage woman who is smiling towards Templars. She simply walks towards them.

Who is she? I've met her before on occasionally. What's her name again? Start with J. Jasyn? Jariyn? Jazyn? I can't remember her name! Never mind the name, what the hell is she doing here? Does she have death wish or something?

"This is restriction area!" First Templar shouts. Templars just got their hands off my wrist, as they glare around at an apprentice mage woman. They are distracted at this moment.

This is my chance! Wait… No I will rather to wait. I do not want to rush my death. I will just wait and see what will happen then.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this." The apprentice mage woman brings out the knife and places on her other hand.

It's Blood Magic! She's Blood Mage! Ha! Templars are terrorized by Blood Mage! They're scared of Blood Mages! If Templars are so scared of Blood Magic, all Mages should be Blood Mage! That's way we can be free!

"Shit, she's Blood Mage! Kill her!" Second Templar yells, pointing his sword at the Blood Mage girl. Other one complies with his order.

First Templar rushes towards Blood Mage woman while he prepares to swing his sword.

Instead, she simply smiles at them. "Not this time." Then I notice that she raises her hand up. That moment I knew she's going to throw the knife at me. So I quickly kip up to my feet on my table. It's spinning faster and faster towards me.

"Oh, crap!" Second Templar gasps. I don't have to know his reaction, as I look down while I catch the knife's hilt.

This is what I need to do. I did not expect someone (who is also Blood Mage) to help me to escape after Greagoir attempted to perform the Rite of Tranquility on me.

Oh, well.

"Damn!" I hear the footstep rush towards me. I assume that would be the second templar.

Without hesitation, I cut the palm of my hand to draw a blood from it. A blood swirls around my body. I looked up and gave Templars evil smile. I put my hand up forward at the second Templar before he could stop me. He stops running and froze, as his body stiffs as soon as my blood flows into his body.

"Slay the Templar! Attack him with your sword and decapitate his head!"I command the second Templar. I sense that Templar's struggling, but his mental restriction is not in check, so my ability successfully controls his mind.

First Templar cries. "What are you doing?! Kill her while—"

He was trailed off when second Templar stabs him through the chest, and then removed his sword from the first Templar's chest, despite wearing massive plate gears. First Templar gasped, as he fell to his knees. Before first Templar could say anything, mind-controlled Templar swings his sword at the neck, decapitating first Templar.

Now, there's one less Templar to deal with. I'm proud of what I've done. I'm satisfied of having someone to kill his own comrade. I am not bloodthirsty, but I would like to see Templar wiping out. I hate Templar after all.

"Now, kill yourself!" I command to second Templar. He complies with my order, and I successfully make him to kill himself with the sword to his throat. He collapsed in front of my feet, leaving a pound of blood on the floor.

Now they're gone. I am free of Templars. Honestly, I'm relief to see my emotions and my magic intact.

"I can see that you're enjoying it yourself."

I turn my attention at the Blood Mage woman. She's smirking. She is a human. Her black hair is tied into ponytail. She wore a bit of make-up. Her eyes are green. She wore standard apprentices robe.

I chuckle. "Indeed, I'm enjoying it. So are you."

She snorts. I can't remember what her name is again. It would be too rude if I can't remember her name that just saved me! "So…"

"Jazlyn." I look at her in confusion. She sighs. "Jazyln is my name, lest you've forgotten my name." Right. That was the name. Since I'm free from Templar's sight, I might as well have to kill more Templars on way. "No need to worry. I put them to sleep. Not magic. Potions."

"You did not kill them then?" I asked, somehow disappointed. What kind of potion she made? She's clever. Smart enough not to alert Templars. Magic alerts Templars within the Tower, so she used the potion instead, so it won't alert them. I used Blood Magic, but they never come. Could they be too busy trying to catch Jowan and others?

She puts her fist on her hips and smirk smugly, "I could go back and kill if you'd like to. But that would lower our chance to escape."

I frown. She's right. That would be too foolish to do as such! Wait a second! Did she say… "What do you mean 'our'?"

"We're escaping together." She shrugs. "In exchange for saving your life, you help me to escape as well." Of course, there's always catch. I guess I should thank him for saving my life.

I walk by her and glance right at her. "Let's go." She grins excitedly at me at the idea of escaping together.

* * *

"Take her to the Aeonar!" I heard the voice! I stop running, and hide behind the wall, as I check what's beyond the wall. There's a group of Templars and… That's Greagoir! Have he found Jowan and others? Indeed, he found Jowan and others! I see a priest and Neria, too! Irving is there as well! I look over my shoulder at Jazlyn to shush her, and she nods at me. I watch what's going to happen now.

The priest woman is too scared. She shakes her head. She's shaking right now. I guess she's in shock that they are caught. "No! Not the Mage prison! Please… not take me to Aeonar!"

Templars begin to corner Jowan and the priest. He stands up to Templars and his arm pulls up to protect her. "No! I won't let you touch her!"

Suddenly, he picks up the knife and stabs his other hand, which wounds the blood. Then, he stretches his hands at the group of Templars, Greagoir and Irving, launching the blood at them that knocks them out.

That's… weak. He probably dabbled in blood magic recently. But still… that gives me a chance to escape… I mean, us.

Priest seems to be in shock. She is clearly not thrall of Blood Mage. So she's assisting maleficar without knowing that he's Blood Mage? Does Neria know this? I'm truly shocked that Neria, of all people who hates apostate and maleficarum, is willing to assist maleficar. But by the looks on Neria, she's also shock only after he used the blood magic on them. Interesting…

"How… How could you? You said you're not Blood Mage!" Priest screams.

"I'm sorry, Lily." Jowan tries to come closer to her, but he backs off in fear of blood magic. Everyone fears the Blood Magic. "I… I'll give up the magic! I will never use the blood magic rest of my life, I promise! We will be together forever!"

Lily doesn't listen to him. Of course, why would she listen to him? She's from Chantry and she's devoted to Maker. "Blood magic is evil! It's against the Chantry's laws! No… I don't want to be with you anymore!"

"Please… Lily." Jowan pleads. She still continues to reject him… all because of use of blood magic.

Sighing, I step out along with Jazlyn, revealing ourselves to them. Jowan and Neria are shocked by my appearance. "Hello, again!"

"Solona?!" Neria and Jowan yell my name at the same time.

I smile. "Yes, hello to you again. Looks like you both are in trouble. Well, I have good news! We can escape now… before they wake up." I point Templars and Irving. They are all unconscious at this moment.

"No…" I look in shock at Neria's reply. She doesn't want to leave? Of course, she doesn't want to be apostate! But still…

"Why not?!" I snap. "If they wake up… what then? They let you out even though you're assisting maleficar?!"

"I…I…" Neria can't find a way to answer me.

"I thought so. Unless you want to die, it's best to leave… RIGHT NOW!" I grab Jowan's hand and pull him, as I go for exit.

"No…"

UGH! How stubborn! I snap around and glare at her. "DON'T BE SUCH A FOOLISH! As soon as they wake up, death will be your punishment!"

"I know…" Neria sighs. "I must face my punishment. I should not help Jowan in the first place. If my punishment is only death, then so be it. At least I'm not coward… unlike you, _maleficarum_." I clench my fist, as she shot me a glare. SHE KNEW! She knew I also dabbled in blood magic!

"STUPID ELF!" I feel my blood boil, but Jazlyn pulls me to run away.

"They're about to regain their conscious! We're leaving!" Jazyln warns me, as I heed her warning.

Damn! Neria was my best friend, along with Anders and Jowan! First she hates Anders because he escaped the Tower 7 times! Now she hates Jowan and me because we dabbled in blood magic! It doesn't matter! She can die, for all I care! THAT STUPID ELF!

Now, for very first time since Templars took me to Kinloch Hold, we're finally outside! I was in that tower for 10 years! I AM FREE, AT LAST! I'm overjoyed with freedom at last! I'm so happy!


End file.
